


king of my heart

by marilags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilags/pseuds/marilags
Summary: the great king falls in love.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 17





	king of my heart

**THE TREES SHOWER** everyone passing through the gate with pink petals, falling gracefully around like snow as the wind whispers petals around everyone. It's the first day of school, there were lots of new students and there were old ones meeting with cherished friends again. The teachers walk at the side, reminiscing time. _Oh, how fast time flies!_ they probably think. It's either that in a sentimental tone or as the panic of time dawns to them. Being old is quite a nightmare, sometimes. 

Then there comes Oikawa's soft brown hair, looking ever so effortless despite the time he had spent on it. He smiles, proud, even if he was about to spend more time on it if it wasn't for his impatient best friend (Iwaizumi had been waiting for him outside and had threatened to cut all his beautiful locks if he didn't come out this instant). Iwaizumi and the others were behind him since he had excitedly walked to the school. He stops, just a few steps away from the gate, then looks at the building that was going to be his new school. Oikawa could not believe it. He only had three more years left of highschool.

“Once you step inside, Year One starts.” there’s a voice beside him. It makes Oikawa turn around and it’s you. “You nervous?”

It’s when your red strings of fates intertwine in a pretty twirl. Maybe tied around each other in a lover’s knot? It’s when a story starts to be written just outside the school gates under the pink petals and around the swarm of students.

It’s you.

And Oikawa Tooru was unaware of all that. He just gives you a glance with his pretty brown eyes then that teasing smile his fangirls loved, “I might be. It’s school. You know, Math and mean teachers. Yikes.”

You chuckle at his response, “It’s where everything starts, too.”

“What starts?”

You give him a shrug, expression casual. “I dunno. Don’t people say youth starts here?”

Before Oikawa could reply, you were walking away from him, hands digging inside the pockets of your jacket. As soon as you entered the school grounds, there were a few unfamiliar faces running up to you, placing their arms over your shoulders and Oikawa could watch their lips asking you about things. You laugh with the others, full of glee, eyes crinkling and hand moving up only for your fingers to ghost your lips and fall back to your side again as you talk back. You looked so happy. The boy would have stood there and tried to muse over what those other kids were telling you. _What did you have for breakfast? How was your vacation?_ But, his own friends had caught up to him,

“Come on,” his grumpy best friend said, hooking an arm around Oikawa’s neck. He harshly pulls him forward. “Let’s go to school.”

*******

**WHEN OIKAWA** finds you on the podium delivering a speech as the Student Council President, he was surprised. You stand in front so many with your gleeful expression, encouraging and welcoming everyone. _Welcome to Aoba Johsai_ , you say. _I hope you have fun memories here_.

He does not miss the second your eyes land on him, lips still smiling for the audience. _See you around_ , you say. The eye contact breaks and the morning program has officially ended.

As he walks out of the auditorium with the other students, Oikawa steals one last look at you. You were helping other second years pile up the chairs and clean up the large room. There was always a smile on your face and that likeable aura. It was not like his in which he got girls swarming around him because of his looks. In that moment, Oikawa could see why you were the Council President— you were the life of the school. Somewhat like the Sun. If you were in a shoujo manga, Oikawa swore, you would have all those sparkles around you. You were bright, helpful, encouraging. He knew all that just from one conversation, an engaging welcoming speech, and a few seconds of watching you in front of the gates. You were so bright to Oikawa that he could see all those in you.

Matsukawa pinches his jacket and tugs it twice, “Oikawa, let’s go.”

“Nah,” he finds himself saying, fingers travelling to his jacket, ready to take them off. His sneakers step forward in your direction. “Go on ahead.”

He runs in front of you before anyone could say anything. His hand sticks out, his eyes are glinting, and his signature charmer smile is on. “Hey, President, remember me? The name’s Oikawa Tooru and it’s Tooru for you.”

School has begun.

*******

**THE STRING** of Fate must have favored the both of you. Despite your obviously heavy schedule and his club activities, Oikawa and you meet each other a lot. They are little moments in the hallways, in the short club proposal walks, in the late walks home from school, in the gym inspections, inside the storage room, and oftentimes, like _now_.

“Why, I can’t believe this!” Oikawa drapes himself over the couch of the Student Council room. It was not that big of a space but it was certainly a little bit larger than the volleyball club room. Strands of hair fall above Oikawa’s eyes and purses his lips to try and blow them away. “I shouldn’t be the one being punished. It’s not my fault girls love me.”

“You literally clogged the whole hallway. No one could pass through because of your girls. We needed to lock you up somewhere away from them for a while. That’s their punishment. Iwaizumi said it was okay.”

“Nah, that’s still not my fault — ”

Oikawa continues and you only hum as you stand over your table at the end of the room, centered, uninterested in his protests. Your fingers swiftly flip through papers, eyes skimming the contents. You find the pile that you were looking for and your eyes light up with satisfaction.

“Hey, hey,” Oikawa now sits up, watching you look at the papers on your desk. “Are you listening?”

You look up at him like he’s a naughty kid and it amuses you, “That’s no way to talk to your senior.”

“It’s just one year.” Oikawa playfully grins at you, waiting for a banter, but you only shake your head and take the pile of papers. He watches you compile them and walk over to him, kneeling down so you could look at his sitting figure face to face.

There was nothing intimate about what you did. All you did was just walk over to him, maintaining that small kind smile on your lips then looked in his chocolate eyes as you leaned towards him at a friendly distance. He could see himself in your eyes, though.

“Here, handsome.” You gently poke his chest with the end of your pile of papers, “Do this. It’s your punishment. ”

Oikawa takes it, a bit baffled.

“We’ve got a bunch of pens here, if you need one.” You walk away from him and back to your desk, back to work, but Oikawa only sits in a daze, none of the contents from the paper registering in his mind.

And that was the question. It was nothing intimate but why was he sitting at the edge of the couch in the Student Council room — back straight, heart beating, cheeks blushing — like a boy in love?

“What’s wrong, Tooru?” you say, noticing his odd silent behavior.

“Nothing,” Oikawa tells you. He looks away to hide the raging tomato blush all over his face.

_It’s just one year._

*******

**“I LIKE YOU.”** Oikawa confesses, just before you walk out of the school gates. It was quite late, you had to make sure everything was set while he wanted to make sure his serves were strong enough to score a point. Oikawa figured this was the right moment to tell you. Tomorrow, you are finally graduating highschool. He needed to be heard. He needed you to know that those tiny moments with you meant something massive to him. That Oikawa liked you and he was sure he’d love you the next day. That you make him love the Sun and you make him blush, so unlike the usual him. _He was your own Solar System_.

He presents the bouquet of flowers he had taken so long to pick. Even longer than his hairdo. They’re all pretty flowers, fragrant and delicate. Carefully picked. Oikawa bows his head for a while then he looks up. He looks at you. You, the start of his highschool. He hopes that at this ending of your highschool, there _will_ be another start. Something with him, too.

There is silence on your part. One, two, three and longer beats of silence. Your eyes widen then study every inch of Oikawa’s outline until you reach the last petal of his bouquet.

You are scared. What would he fall in love with? What did you even have? To you, all you are is bleak and murky sadness. Problems piled on top of each other. Nothing attractive. You smile, pained. He was not in love with you. Oikawa did not know you.

Oikawa looks up. You are already looking at him. Everything happens in just three steps.

_First_ , you take the bouquet. You tell him a few words, “These are really pretty, Tooru. Thank you.”

_Second_ , you give a sad smile. It’s a smile Oikawa knows all too well. It’s a smile he gives behind school buildings. A smile he has to keep as realization sinks in to the other person. Now, it sinks down to Oikawa, as well. It sinks so perfectly, he felt his throat feel heavy by the second.

_Third_ , you finally say it. Those familiar words.

“I’m sorry, Tooru. I can’t accept your feelings.”

*******

**A MILLION** years are not enough to get over you. Oikawa is frustrated over that. Why can’t he just crush on someone new, move on from you? After you had rejected him, his train of thoughts would always end up going to you. He would remember those afternoons with you, doing paperwork. Or, when he chanced in on you going home late just like him and his friends. You would walk by his side, listening in on their conversations. Or, that stop by the hallways. Your smile as you talked to him. Just you. It frustrates Oikawa so much. He looks for you in empty spaces, trying to recreate you, sometimes. Always, that habit of his has led to many of his romantic relationships crashing down. _You’re looking somewhere else, Tooru_ , they would say before leaving. And he’s got no answer to that. Just a frustrated sigh as he runs his hands over his face.

Why couldn’t he just delete you from his memories? Why, even after all these years, all the people he had been with, he could recognize you in the middle of a busy coffee shop?

Against all reasons, Oikawa finds himself calling out your name, walking over to your table. It hurts it hurts it hurts. Back then, he wanted to take revenge by showing you he was doing better, dating someone gorgeous, laughing with them. He wanted all that but now, standing in front of you and your smile, this was even better than anything.

“Tooru,” you greet him and gesture the seat in front of yours. “Come, I’ve got a free chair. Or, are you with— ”

“No!” Oikawa says, almost immediately. He takes the chair and sits down. “No. No companion. Just here for the coffee.” He winks. “It’s really good, you know.”

“Oh, what’s with the wink! You haven’t changed at all, Tooru. Let me catch up with your life. How’s volleyball? The school?” You laugh, gathering your stuff that was cluttered on the table. He helps you, patiently telling you his stories as he straightens your papers and picks up your pens. Your orders arrive. You pay for Oikawa’s cup too. _Wow, is this how it’s like to be a university student?_ he jokes after he says his thanks. Everything runs smooth, just like the old days. The both of you dip and swim in a pool of memories. Oikawa and you are both laughing together again, your small fist playfully punching his shoulder sometimes as he tries to comically dodge them.

“Why not me?” He suddenly asks. It’s been hours since the two of you met again. The question had been hanging in the back of Oikawa’s head, nagging nagging and nagging him. When you had rejected him, you never told him why. You had graduated and completely disappeared. You left him empty.

“Tooru… ” You are surprised, immediately trying to find a way to shift the topic. It was inevitable, you chastise yourself. I shouldn’t have told him to sit. But you find his eyes, still confused. There’s a hint of highschool there. The eyes of the boy you hurt.

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t need your apology,” Oikawa shakes his head. “There’s nothing to apologize for.”

He holds your gaze until you finally sigh, interlocking your fingers together as you lay it on top of the table. You break eye contact and look at your ink-stained fingers, nervous. “You really want to know?”

“Yeah. If you’re okay with telling, yeah.” He replies. “But, I’d rather you tell me.”

You spill, “It’s nothing much, really. I just thought you could do better. After all, what could you possibly like about me? Look at me now, Tooru, I’m having problems over this freaking project.” You pause and look at your papers. There were small drops of your drink on some spaces. “I don’t feel like we’re meant to be.”

“That’s your reason?” Oikawa says, tone a bit high pitched to show it wasn’t what he expected. “You thought _I_ could do better?”

“Yeah. That’s all.”

“You know, Prez,” Oikawa begins. “I still… I still like you.”

“What, for real? After— ”

“After all these years, yes.” He chuckles, nodding his head. “It’s difficult to get over you.”

“No way! You’re kidding.” You say in disbelief, trying to laugh it away. “That’s not real.”

“What?” Oikawa leans towards you. “You think someone like me would say I can’t get over a girl just for laughs? Nuh-uh.”

“Well, then,” you lean forward, too, not realizing it. There is only a few inches between the two of you. “What do you expect me to do with your feelings, my dear junior?”

“I’m asking you out again.” He tells you.

“Oikawa, I can’t. We just met after, what, three years? And, you know how I feel about us— ”

Oikawa gathers your hands in his, surprising you again. It has been a long while since he held your hands. The first time was when you asked him to teach you how to serve a ball for your Physical Education class. It feels larger than before, more prominent. The pads of his fingers are rougher than back then. You know Oikawa puts on hand creams but he had his lazy days and this was it. Oikawa’s touch takes you back to a few years ago. To you and him alone at the school gym.

_“Come on, teach me. What’s the use of having a friend from the volleyball club when I suck at it?”_

_“What will I get in return?” He smiles playfully. “You’re learning from the great King of the court here, you know.”_

_You sigh, crossing your arms over your chest, “Fine, I’ll grant you a wish. I’ll be your genie.”_

_Oikawa pretends to think it over, touching his chin, “Aren’t genies supposed to give three wishes.”_

_“This is a special case — ” He interrupts you, standing beside you. Oikawa’s hands slip over yours easily, he assists you in holding the ball._

_“You’re going to ace P.E. after this, Prez,” he tells you, lips beside your ear. “Then you’re taking me to watch this sci-fi movie Iwa refuses to watch with me.”_

It was just a few seconds but you could remember his concentrated breath fanning over the back of your neck. You could remember the faint scent of sweat and deodorant mixed together. The warmth of his chest pressed on your back. The way a hand leaves yours so he could push back a stray strand on your face.

Oikawa Tooru touches you and you are reminded of that single moment.

He gathers your hands in his and looks at you with much determination in his brown eyes, “You give me a chance. You give _you_ a chance. Let’s be friends again and then you can reject me for the third time if you don’t really see us together. That’s okay, I’ll make you fall in love, anyway.” He releases your hands and sits back, seemingly relaxed. Oikawa pushes his hair back with a hand and you want to deny watching his fingers fly to his hair but it’s all obvious to you. You couldn’t lie to yourself. _Stupid Tooru_ , you blame him. He continues talking,

“But, at least know that you’re more than what you think you are. Remember what you said back then? Y/N, you are so many things, so many words, so many adjectives. _So much_. I want you to have confidence in yourself. You — you are the start of my youth. I don’t want to let you go again, not when things have barely started.”

He makes your heart beat so much, you are amazed that an answer slips out of your lips,

“Okay, Tooru. Let’s do this.”

*******

**“I LOVE YOU.”**

_Three words_. They come after three years of you and him pondering your feelings. They stop you from chopping the vegetables on the chopping board. It was Friday night when those words come, your usual movie night with him — a little break from his tiring schedule of flights, interviews, and training. He tells you all that just as soon as he entered your apartment, right after you told him to shower with warm water so he won’t catch a cold. All that as you prepared the ingredients for tonight’s dinner without sparing him a look. Your hand grips the knife then relax, gently placing it beside the chopped up greens. Your hands are wet from washing the vegetables you were cutting just a while ago. You swipe your hands over your apron to dry.

You finally look at Oikawa.

He is still in his shorts and jersey, drenched in sweat, breathless. It was obvious he had rushed here. Did he run just to tell you this? The scent of food being cooked is thick around the both of you. Oikawa scratches the back of his head, “It’s a confession.”

“It’s different from the last two.”

“It is. I love you, now. Always have, maybe.”

You give him your smile, a bit excited at what you were going to confess, too. “Me too, Tooru. I love you, too. Always have, maybe.”

Suddenly, you are pressed against his chest, gathered in his arms. As soon as your words left your lips, Oikawa had rushed to hug you and you never knew hugs could be so euphoric and romantic.

*******

**THE WHOLE** world can see it.

They can see that light in Oikawa Tooru’s eyes, the way his lips deepen when he smiles, the way he gently pats the head of his kid fans, the way he talks, ever so positive like a ray of sunshine, and the way he moves. It’s as if he’s walking on air. Floating. Like he’s not actually with the world.

“Lately, lately we’ve noticed you seem to be in such a good mood. Do you have a special someone, Oikawa? Are you in love? What do you think about the upcoming game?” A reporter rushes, the stadium is just behind and they try to run, catching up to him. They hastily spew out questions to get enough content but the brown haired athlete stops at a question.

_Are you in love?_

“Yes.” He looks straight at the camera, grinning, eyes mischievous. “Very much.”

“What — ?”

And that was enough words to answer such a big question. He leaves the lady reporter, still scrambling for answers, jogging towards the stadium to join his teammates. They guffaw at him as he runs to them — he couldn’t wipe the lovesick grin off his face.

Oikawa Tooru is somewhere else and only you know where.

Because you were in it, too.

A universe solely for Oikawa and you, only.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bit rushed, i got overwhelmed with the word count hahaha. im not used to writing really long fics. hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
